Warmth
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Unexpected thing happened when Ava watched over Gula. GulaxAva. what-if AU.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix**

**Title: Warmth**

Summary: Unexpected thing happened when Ava watched over Gula. GulaxAva. what-if AU.

* * *

Ava watched over Gula after hiding him from Aced at one of alleyway in Daybreak Town. His injuries… were grave, _as expected of Aced_. She sighed. Healing magic wasn't enough to heal his wounds. Ava's Chirithy always kept medicines in its pouch for case of emergency. Ava asked one before it left her to see if someone's coming here. Gula's Chirithy, meanwhile, stayed with its wielder and the Vulpes's leader.

"You should rest. I can look after him." Ava suggested.

"Yeah, but you looked more tired than I do. Spirits usually can store more energy than you people does when they rest. So I still have plenty of energy here." The Dream Eater said proudly. Ava giggled which felt like ages ago.

They heard Gula's small moan. He probably was waking up.

"Gula, here. Take this potion." No response. The pink robed girl couldn't help but to wake him up. But still no response. "Am I imagining it or he really did wake up?"

"I was thinking the same." Chirithy stepped closer to its wielder.

Ava shook his body to wake him up but no avail. The bipedal cat sighed then suggested, "If all else fail, then we should use force or–" it thought up an idea. "_Mouth-to-mouth_?"

"We can't push him like that." The girl shook her head which was also her attempt to hide the blush.

"I guess… that's a bad idea." Chirithy chuckled. The Vulpes leader pouted with a little annoyance to the Spirit's little joke.

They heard him murmuring again. His Chirithy was sure that he was awake this time. Ava convinced him to take the medicine. He didn't respond as if he was still sleeping. "I would make you drink it if you don't wake up." She warned even though it was joke. Maybe he would feel bothered with her using force and woke up, right? But no.

Ava sighed. It had been hours and yet, he hadn't drunk it. Or, he didn't want to. The potion especially was made to mitigate pain, other than healing. Even if he hated medicine, he usually would take it. After all, it was better than feeling the pain for a long time. Supposed no one wanted that.

She then scanned her surroundings, "There is no one coming here, right?"

"Nope." The Spirit shook its head. "Your Chirithy hasn't given any signal yet so only the three of us here."

"I… guess you're right."

Huh? Again. His hand stirred a little. Ava shook his body to make sure whether he had been up or not. He didn't. His Chirithy assumed that he was still unconscious. The Vulpes leader exhaled.

She pulled his masked away carefully without waking him up. Her hand accidentally brushed his hair and caressed his cheek. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks together as a faint blush accumulated on her cheeks.

She unmasked herself, then stuffed herself with the potion without swallowing it. She made him drink it – mouth-to-mouth. Chirithy covered its eyes with its small hands (_paws?_), yet it let one eye uncovered.

His lips were warm. She didn't withdraw herself quickly as soon she was sure that he ingested the medicine. Deep down, she wished that it would las—no. She should focus on his recovery, not anything else.

When she pulled away, she touched her lips and felt her face to be red as a beet. Her hands moved to cup her face that was now getting warmer.

She _was _stupid, _really_ stupid. How could she just realize it? Why took her long enough to realize her feelings to him? Maybe she couldn't admit it out loud (especially with all of the tensions lately) but she could accept that feeling. Maybe. But, _it feels nice._

Noticing her dead silence, Chirithy asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-it isn't like what you think!" She panicked out all of sudden. The cat quickly took note of her thoughts by looking at her red face. It heard her mutterings, "Gula, you idiot."

Chirithy stepped closer to its wielder and noticed him opening his eyes. Ava soon wore her mask and retun… before he saw her.

At first, Gula was alerted. Realizing it was only his Chirithy and Ava, he relaxed. "Ava, Chirithy, where-?"

"Don't worry, you're safe here." They assured.

"Oh." He attempted to get up but he was still wobbling. Ava and Chirithy advised him to rest more. They would be here… at least till he got better. He decided to shut his eyes again.

~.~.~

The time he opened his eyes, he found Ava's Chirithy watching over him. His Chirithy must have been tired for keeping an eye of him. But Ava? Where was she?

Her Chirithy explained that she took a look of a person who was about to head here. His instinct went to one of the other Foretellers, presumably looking for him… and the Lost Page. But Ava knew nothing. She would be in trouble in his stead. With the fear in mind, he tried to get up to where Ava was.

"Gula, what are you doing?" he heard her voice. She was heading here.

He told her about the Lost Page even to his intention to summon Kingdom Hearts. He asked her to help him but she turned him down. He walked away, albeit limping.

~.~.~

By the time he reached the house where he has been always hiding, the sun had reach its peak. He commanded his Chirithy to inform the wielders in his union to increase the quota of Lux collection. For now, he took a break a little at least until he recovered. Before it left, he stopped the Dream Eater.

"By the way, Chirithy." The Dream Eater walked closer to its wielder. "You shouldn't have told Ava to do… _that_."

"Oh, _that_." The bipedal cat snickered. "I wasn't meant to look. I mean, look! My hands are small and short. I can't cover my face with them. But, boy! Wasn't that roman—ouuuch!"

"Cut it out. I know, it is your fault." The Leopardus leader pinched Chirithy's cheeks as his face turned red.

"Ouch, oww! How… do… you… even… know…?" Chirithy inquired. Its wielder released it then it realized, "Ah! So you've been up all these time! If then why didn't-"

"I was just tired!" He remarked, truthfully an excuse in attempt to hide the fact he didn't want to drink the medicine at the first place. He didn't like bitter things, medicine especially. "Anyway, you shouldn't have told her to do it anyway. I feel bad for her because of that."

"Feel bad?" the cat smirked. "You're the one who looked forward to it. Isn't that why you pretended to be asleep? After all, you've always wanted a kiss from her. I only help you, you see."

"But—that's- I…ugh!" as his face reddened more, feeling mortified by this point, Chirithy giggled more. "It isn't like what you think, okay!? Truthfully, it wasn't the kiss I expected."

"But it feels nice, isn't it?"

"It does—" the cat's laughter got bigger, much to the wielder's annoyance. "Not. Funny. At. All." The wielder, exasperated, squished the Dream Eater more.

* * *

A/N: SQUISH. THAT. CAT.

Idk tbh I just wanna something silly because I have sad gulava fic coming ;).


End file.
